


Let Me In

by toosigoosi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean and Benny are mates, Dean's got a handle on his mate, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, I'm so original, Just sharing, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nerd Benny, Nerd Dean, Nerd Sam, Not Cheating, Omega Dean, Omega Sam Winchester, Someone asked me to write this, Twink Sam, and Benny is 26, and Dean is 24, but yo like Sam's in heat so, i mean a little bit, it all good, like a looooooooser, lol nah you aint a loser, lol this one has a FOB lyric as the title too, no Standford Sam, not really underage though, omg, sam is 18, so domestic, so i guess, they're all nerds and i love them, yeah - Freeform, you read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Lawrence to visit his brother Dean and his mate Benny Lafitte for Christmas. Even though he knows it's wrong to feel an attraction to his brother's mate, Sam can't help how he wakes up at night covered in sweat and leaking slick at the thought of taking the Alpha's thick knot. </p><p>When Dean has to suddenly leave, Sam goes into Heat. </p><p>[YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW THIS IS GONNA END]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, someone asked me to write this. So I did.
> 
> (BTW, I'm literal shit at writing sex scenes)

"Have a wonderful day, and Merry Christmas!" the cashier at CVS said, smiling as she handed Sam Winchester his plastic bag. He took it, smiling weakly, and muttered a hoarse, "Merry Christmas." He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he turned and left, tucking the plastic bag inside the pocket of his jacket. As he stepped outside, he shivered and pulled up his collar to cover his neck. It was uncharacteristically cold in Lawrence, Kansas, even though it's December, and Sam could tell the majority of people were as irritated as him with the shift in temperature. 

He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and began walking toward the parking lot, tucking his chin into his collar as a particularly cold gust of wind nearly blew him over.

"Get what you need, Sammy?" Sam looked up, stopping as he came to the shiny black car parked in front of him. His brother, Dean, stood leaning against the trunk of the car, arms crossed over his chest and hands rubbing up and down his arms. Dean had a green scarf wrapped around his neck, bringing out the brightness of his candy apple green eyes, and carelessly shoved-on black and yellow striped cap.  

"I see you finally accepted that you are in fact a total Hufflepuff," Sam said, going around to the passenger side of the car. He caught Dean rolling his eyes as he walked to the driver's seat, unlocking the doors. 

"Shut up," Dean said, sliding into the driver's seat. He stuck the key into the ignition and turned around as he began pulling out of the parking space. Sam noticed how red his brother's face was, no doubt from blushing rather than from the cold outside. "Benny's sister made it for me. A-And...it's the only hat I own that's warm enough. Fucking global warming. I...just... just shut up, okay."

Sam stiffened at the mention of Dean's mate, Benny Lafitte. His mind traveled to thoughts of the Alpha--sitting on the couch in his and Dean's two-room apartment with a beer in his hand; spinning around the kitchen while he cooked, flashing Sam a smile when he caught the young Omega's eye; pulling Dean against his body to kiss him while Sam looks on with jealousy mixed with longing--and he had to shake his head. 

 _He's Dean's mate, Sam_ , he thought to himself, clenching his hand against his thigh as Dean pulled onto the street and headed toward the apartment.  _I can't think that way._

"You've met his sister?" Sam asked, hoping the question would divert from how red Sam's own face has gotten. "Didn't realize you guys had already crossed that bridge in your relationship."

"Well, Benny's met you loads of times," Dean said. "I don't know, we just figured it'd be good to...take it up a notch, I guess." Dean shrugged as he turned into the apartment complex. "And we've been dating almost a fucking  _year_ , Sam. I know Omegas who meet their Alpha's family on the first date. Not to mention the fact he's knotted me at least a hundred ti--"

"For the love of God, Dean!" Sam yelled, covering his face as Dean laughed out loud and turned into a parking spot. "Ugh, my ears need to be sterilized."

"Oh, stop acting like such a prude, Sammy," Dean said, pulling his keys from the ignition. "You're an Omega just like me. You know all the dirty and sexy bits that go on when an Alpha and and Omega love each other _very much_." Dean looked over to Sam and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yeah I do, but I don't need to hear about the ones that go on with my brother and his mate, whom I'm living with for the time being," Sam said disgustedly, unbuckling himself. He pushed open his door and turned in his seat to get out. As he did, he felt a sharp twinge in his stomach that had him nearly bending over in pain. 

"Only until after New Years," Dean said. "Then you can run on back to Californ--" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as Sam suddenly groaned loudly, one hand balled into a fist against his stomach as something that felt like a knife to the gut ran through him. 

"Shit, Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, suddenly kneeling in front of Sam and taking his face in his hands. 

"I'm f-fine, I'm fine," Sam said, looking up at Dean and smiling painfully. The pain subsided and Sam nodded in confirmation. "Gone. It was probably just a...cramp or something."

Dean's face was still screwed up in concern as Sam managed to stand up. 

"Dean, really, I'm fine," Sam said. "Honest."

"Alright..." Dean said, standing up along with his brother and shutting the door to his car. "Don't scare me like that again, then, bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

"Smells great, Benny," Dean nearly cooed. Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, only half-watching whatever TV-show was currently playing a rerun. He looked on with jealousy as Dean came up behind Benny while he worked in the kitchen, cooking up dinner for the three of them. Benny turned around and accepted a chaste kiss from the shorter man. Sam quickly looked away, hoping the darkness in the living room would hide the burning of his cheeks. 

"Cookin' up Cajun for Sam," Benny said. "Since he's living in that pretentious hellhole up in Cali, figured he's never had proper New Orleans style cooking."

"Hear that, Sammy?" Dean called. Sam looked up again, and hand to clench his hand as he saw Dean's arms curled around Benny's shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his mate's neck. "My Alpha's making up a whole meal all for you. Son of a bitch doesn't even spoil me special meals unless it's during my heat cycle."

"And it's good that I don't," Benny said, looking over his shoulder at Sam. He smiled, and Sam could sweat he felt himself begin leaking slick. "He eats nearly everything in sight whenever I make anything special, whether its during his heat cycle or not. Working at the bar isn't enough to satisfy his cravings for specialty beignets and everything of the like."

Sam managed a somewhat painful smile. "He's always been that way, since we were kids," Sam said, looking back to the TV so he wouldn't have to stare at Dean running his hands through Benny's hair. "The day he learned to how to cook on his own, he always saved up money so he could buy ingredients at the store. High quality shit, too."

"Don't blame me for my expensive pallet," Dean whined.

"We're blaming you for having such a bitchy attitude when it comes to you expensive pallet," Benny said. Sam glanced away from the TV to watch Benny turn away from the stove. He rested his arms on Dean's waist as Dean twined his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Dean went up on his toes to kiss Benny, and smiled when the Alpha spun him around and dipped him. 

Dean laughed loudly, pulling his mate close again for another kiss. 

"Benny!" Dean cried. 

Sam stood up.

"I'm going to nap for a little while," Sam said aloud. Benny pulled up Dean and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind.

"You feeling okay, Sam?" Benny asked. Sam looked up at Benny and Dean, standing like a pregnant couple, and smiled.

"Just a little tired, from all the traveling," Sam said, yawning for extra effect. He walked towards the kitchen, not bothering to turn off the TV, and walked by his brother and his mate. "I should only be down for half an hour or so."

Dean's face was drawn up in concern, but he muttered a quiet, "Have a nice nap," as Sam passed him. When Sam made it to his room, which was nearly straight across from the kitchen, he contemplated slamming his door shut with enough force to shake the apartment. He didn't--he knew Dean would immediately run to his room and ask him what it was that was bothering him. And Sam knew he wouldn't be able to tell Dean that he wanted nothing more than his mate. 

Sam flopped down on his bed, rubbing at his eyes as he curled on his side. He fell asleep quickly after a few minutes of tossing and turning. 

* * *

_Sam was so hot. He'd never felt this hot before in his life, not even during the heatwaves in California. There was a perpetual dripping of sweat down the sides of his face and the back of his neck as he lay writhing in bed. He rolled onto his stomach and began humping against the bed, searching for some kind of friction to sate the burning in his entire body._

_"Benny..." Sam moaned, twisting his hands into the sheets of his bed. He tried biting down on his pillow to quiet his pathetic and helpless moans, anything to keep down so his brother wouldn't be able to here him. Sam released the sheets and rolled back over, hissing as slick began leaking out of him. He shoved his hands into his_ _hair and gripped it tightly, nearly pulling it out as he practically screamed._

_"Alpha...please..." Sam panted, arching off the bed as something like a jab to the stomach knocked almost all the air out of him. HIs eyes screwed shut as what felt like practically contractions pounded against his abdomen._

_"Sam."_

_Sam's body froze. He released his grip on his hair as he turned on his side. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted by light from the kitchen behind him, Benny appeared almost like an angel._

_"Sam," Benny said, his accent drawling out the 'M' in his name._

_"Alpha," Sam groaned, hands dropping down to palm over his aching erection. "Alpha, please..."_

_Benny came forward and knelt in next to Sam's bed. He reached a hand forward and brushed it against Sam's cheek. His touch was cool, cooler than Sam had expected it be, and he leaned into the touch, chasing its reprieve from the burn raging through him. Benny's blue eyes shined_ _through the haze of Sam's vision, beautiful in a way he hadn't seen for a long time._

_"What do you need, Sam?" Benny whispered. "What do you need...Omega..."_

_Sam sat up and reached forward, grabbing Benny's face with shaking hands. Sam's whole body shook as he supported himself on his elbow, and where he touched Benny seemed to burn, not like when Benny touched him._

_"Burns..." Sam muttered. "Hurts..."_

_"I can help," Benny said. He pressed his palm to Sam's face and leaned close to the Omega. When he was close enough, Sam closed the distance between him and Benny, sighing as his lips pressed to the Alpha's. Sam's fingers dug into the strands of hair at the back of Benny's head as the Alpha climbed on top of him. Sam groaned as the Alpha's weight settled on top of him, placing pressure on his erection and satiating the burn._

_"P-Please..." Sam whispered against Benny's lips. He grinded up against Benny's crotch, revealing in the groan it drew out of the Alpha. "Please...knot me, Al--"_

 

Sam was awoken by the sound of loud moaning. The moaning of his brother in the next room over as Benny no doubt pounded him into the mattress. Sam looked over at the clock on his bedside, gritting his teeth as he heard a particularly loud moan. The clock read _8:26pm_ , two hours since he'd said he would lie down to nap. He sat up, running his hands through his hair and slipping his hands over his ears to block out the sounds of his brother. 

" _Benny..._ " Dean moaned.

Sam turned and got up from his bed.

" _D-Don't stop,_ " his brother continued, his voice up an octave. " _B-Benny...please..._ "

" _I've got you,_ " Benny muttered. 

Sam pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the corner of the room. He shucked off his pants, throwing them with his shirt, then went to his suitcase by the door. He pulled out a wrinkled blue t-shirt and his pajama pants, putting them both on with robot-like movements.

" _My beautiful Omega..._ "

Sam went back to his bed, wrapping himself with his blanket and covering his ears to block out the sound of the noises coming from the room over. He looked over to his bedside table, past the clock and to the box behind it. He covered his head with his blanket, blocking out his view of the suppressants he'd bought for himself.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up early. The time read  _4:45am_ , too early for Dean or Benny to be awake. Sam went into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and combing through the tangles in his hair with his fingertips. He saw the cold pot on the stove, more than likely the abandoned Cajun dinner Benny had been making for Sam. He took a wooden spoon and stirred at the cold gumbo. 

"Sam."

Sam froze, his hand clenching on the wooden spoon. He looked to the side from the corner of his eyes, and his breath hitched as he saw Benny standing, leaning against the door of his and Dean's room. 

"B-Benny," Sam stuttered, turning back to the stove. "You're awake."

"Never fell asleep," Benny said, his voice gruff and sleep-worn. "Dean's allergies are acting up because of the cold weather, and he's been snoring like a bull all night."

"Right, I forgot about his allergies," Sam said, hoping his voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded in his mind. "When we were kids, I always had to sleep on the couch if we were in traveling during the winter."

"You guys traveled a lot during your childhoods?" Benny asked. Sam continued stirring the wooden spoon in the gumbo.

"Y-Yeah...our dad was a salesman, and he had to move a lot," Sam lied. He didn't want to tell Benny that in reality, it had been he and his brother who'd been forced to move constantly after their traditional Alpha father had kicked them both out for presenting as Omegas. He'd been upset when his eldest son had presented as a "knotslut whore" and it didn't make any better when his youngest son had as well. It had been much better for them to pack up and move out after their father's first warning than trying to appeal to the better part of him. 

"I bet this is strange for the two of you," Benny said. Sam glanced over to Benny again. The Alpha's eyelids were drooping as he yawned. "Living in one place for such a long period of time."

"I'm used to it, with college and everything," Sam said shrugging. "I don't know about Dean, though. We don't talk about it much, but he seems happy here, living with you." Sam's hand tightened around the wooden spoon, so tight he thought it might snap. "As his  _mate_ _._ "

"Only technically."

Sam jumped when he heard the Alpha's voice right behind him. He spun around, clutching the wooden spoon in his hand, and gasped at how close he was to Benny. This close, he could see the bags underneath Benny's blue eyes and the slight beard along his chin. Sam could also smell the scent of his brother  _all over Benny_ , and see the red claiming bite on the side of his neck. 

"T-Technically?" 

Benny nodded, his eyes flicking down to look over Sam. When his eyes returned to his face, Sam felt his cheeks practically catch fire. "We've never actually given each other a mating bite."

"Oh?" Sam said. He silently prayed that Benny wouldn't come any closer, or else Sam might start leaking slick in front of his brother's mate. 

"Dean's a bit squirmy about kids and pregnancy, so we've decided to wait until he's ready," Benny said. He took a single step closer, and Sam pushed back against the stove. "So...we're only technically mates."

"That doesn't change how you two feel about each other," Sam said. 

Benny shook his head. "No, I'll always love your brother, Sam," he said. He finally closed the remaining distance between them, standing just a little bit above Sam. Sam looked up, his entire body screaming at him to pull the Alpha closer by just the few inches separating them. 

"But what?" Sam whispered.

"I'd...like to have someone walking around on this earth with my own mark on them," Benny said, breathing heavily as he raised a hand to brush back hair from Sam's face. "You understand where I'm coming from, Sam?"

"I-I have to go b-back to bed," Sam stuttered, dropping the wooden spoon and practically running back to his room. He shut the door hard behind him, pressing against it and sliding down to the floor. He placed his head in his hands and exhaled shakily. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily to calm himself down, and he pulled his legs up against his chest. 

"Back to bed," Sam muttered. He stood up, continuing to comb his fingers through his hair to calm himself, and walked back to his bed. "Back to bed. I need to get back to bed." He climbed back into bed and turned away from his door, continuing to mutter still, "Back to bed. I need to get back to bed."

* * *

 Sam didn't wake up again until 2 pm. There was knocking at his door, and he woke up only when his brother barged into his room. 

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted. Sam groaned as he rolled over to face the door, squinting his eyes in the light that flooded in from the doorway. "We've got Christmas shopping and shit to do today!"

Sam lifted his head. "Christmas isn't for three more days," he muttered. "I can sleep in."

"It's two o'clock, Sam," Dean said, crossing the room to open the blinds of Sam's window. Sam groaned as he felt Dean pick him up off the bed and practically throw him on the floor. "Up and at'em, Sammy boy. You haven't eaten anything today, and Benny's already made breakfast for the both of us." 

Sam groaned again at the sound of Benny's name, his stomach tightening as he thought back to their encounter in the kitchen.

"I don't need breakfast," Sam said. 

"Well you need to eat something," Dean said, pushing at Sam's body to roll him out of his blanket cocoon. "I have to go to work early today, and I won't be home until late. Chances of you being able to eat anything other than the limited meals Benny knows how to make are shrinking by the minute."

"Fine, fine, I'm up," Sam said, pushing himself up from the ground. The blanket was still draped over his shoulders as he followed his brother out of his room and into the kitchen. Benny stood at the stove, cooking up something that smelled like an omelet. Sam tried avoiding eye contact with Benny as he sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen, his blanket still around his shoulders.

"Mornin' Sam," Benny said over his shoulder.

"M-Morning Benny," Sam muttered.

No one spoke for a while, not even Dean, as he sat across from Sam and waited for Benny to finish cooking.

"Brrr, it's certainly gotten cold in here," Dean said, looking up at Benny with a smile. "You two okay?"

"Never better," Benny said, turning around with a skillet in hand. "I just woke up a bit early this morning and happened to run into Sam on the way to the bathroom. It was a bit of an...awkward encounter."

 _Liar_ , Sam thought as Benny sat beside him. He set the skillet on the table, stirring the omelet inside, and his arm brushed against Sam's. The simple movement had Sam holding back a pained whimper, a slow rush of slick beginning to flow. 

"I thought I heard you waking up this morning," Dean said, reaching to place some of the omelet on his plate. 

"I'm afraid he caught me walking around in my underwear," Benny said, smiling as Dean dug into his breakfast. 

 _Stop lying,_ Sam thought, gritting his teeth. He clenched his hand beneath the table, hoping it would stop the flow of slick from his hole. 

"Bet that was quite a scare, huh Sammy?" Dean asked. 

Sam stood up, knocking the table slightly. He ignored the pain in his leg as he tapped his fingers on the Formica table top. 

"I'm still tired," Sam announced. "I'm going back to bed."

"But you've been asleep practically since yesterday," Dean protested. "You must be starving."

"No, I'm not hungry," Sam muttered, dropping his head. "I'll...I'll eat later."

"Sam--" Benny began. 

"I'm just tired, okay?" Sam snapped, cutting his eyes towards Benny and narrowing them. "Why can't you just stop treating me like I'm a fucking kid and let me take care of myself?" Sam turned and nearly ran back into his room, slamming the door behind him. He thought he felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, but Sam fell to the ground and curled up on the floor, falling asleep almost immediately before he could actually tell. 

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam shifted, only half awake as he heard someone say his name. 

"Sam, are you awake?"

"Mmfgh."

"I'll take that as a yes," the voice said. Sam's let his eyes flutter open and he found he was back on his bed, covered with his blanket. He turned towards the door of his room and nearly screamed at the sight of Benny. 

"What do you want?" Sam spat. 

"Well you're certainly just as pissed as when you were three hours ago," Benny drawled, pushing open Sam's door to lean against the doorframe. "You've been asleep ever since you yelled at Dean and I then stormed off like a kid having a tantrum."

"I'm not a kid," Sam hissed. "And I wasn't having a tantrum."

"No, you were just beginning your heat," Benny said, raising an eyebrow.

Sam felt the blood drain from his face as he sat up, throwing off his blanket. " _What?_ "

"Don't sound so surprised," Benny said. "I'm an Alpha--I could smell you leaking slick from the day you got here."

"M-My heat doesn't start for...another week," Sam said. "I know it doesn't."

"Not according to how red your face is," Benny said, smirking as Sam felt his face heat up. Benny pushed off of the doorframe and took a step into Sam's room. He shut the door behind him and began walking closer to Sam's bed. 

"And I know what you'll need once it gets worse."

"No," Sam said. "Benny, you can't do that. You-You're  _Dean's_ mate."

Benny sighed as he sat down on the bed beside Sam. "I thought I told you, Sam...only  _technically_ mates. I've never given Dean a claiming bite while we were knotted together."

"That doesn't mean you can...That you can just..." Sam had a hard time saying the words. 

Benny tilted his head to one side. "It doesn't mean I can just knot you during your heat?" Benny asked, dropping his voice down to a rough growl. "When you'll be begging for a knot to stop the burning in your body? To fuck you until my knot can catch in that pretty ass of yours?"

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, scooting back on his bed until he ran into the headboard. 

"He had to leave for work, remember?" Benny said, moving closer to Sam. "Won't be home 'till midnight at the  earliest."

Sam's breathing grew shallower as the Alpha moved closer to him. Sam wanted to ignore the slick continuously leaking from him, just like he wanted to ignore the sudden flush that began rising over his body as Benny came closer. 

"You can try ignoring it," Benny breathed when he was right in Sam's face. He still reeked of Dean, making Sam's nose wrinkle up, but underneath Sam could scent his arousal. "But it won't be long until you're pleading for my cock to be inside you."

"This is--"

"Wrong?" Benny asked, leaning forward enough for his and Sam's breath to mix. "Dean'll understand."

Sam yelped as Benny's hand closed around the back of his neck, pulling him forward to press their lips together. Sam groaned as the Alpha applied pressure to the back of his neck, relaxing him as Benny pushed Sam back on the bed. Sam's arms came up to grip the front of Benny's shirt when he felt the Alpha's hard erection press against his. 

"You promise Dean won't be angry?" Sam asked, managing to pull back from his kiss with Benny. Benny's laugh, halfway between a chuckle and a growl, sent shivers down Sam's back. 

"If I know Dean," Benny said, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Sam's jaw, "I know that he'll be happier that you're not suffering through your heat alone than he'll be upset that I'm the one knotting you."

Sam wanted to argue with Benny about how he still didn't want to ruin his brother's relationship, how he couldn't be the one who stole the one bit of happiness in Dean's life from him, how he still felt just  _wrong_ about what they were doing. But Benny had moved from the side of his jaw to begin lightly nibbling on Sam's neck, teasing him with the prospect of biting him. 

"Do you trust me?" Benny asked against Sam's neck. 

Sam moaned, moving his arms to circle around Benny's neck and moving his head to press his lips to the Alpha's. Dean's scent was there--a faint smell of home cooked apple pie mixed with his shampoo--and Sam growled weakly, frustrated that Benny smelled like  _another Omega_. He wrapped his legs around Benny, lifting up so their erections pressed against one another, and Sam reveled in the groan it dragged from the Alpha. 

" _Please, Alpha..._ " Sam whined, shivering as Benny's head moved down to his neck and the hand around the back of his neck squeezed harder. His touch was cool, giving Sam the needed relief from the sudden burning sensation raging through his body.  "Please, I need...I need--"

"I've got you," Benny whispered against the shell of his ear. "Don't worry, I've got you, Sam."

There was no time for tenderness. As Benny began kissing and licking his way down Sam's body, the Omega only craved the Alpha's cooling touch more. He writhed against the bed, his legs struggling to close around Benny's waist as the Alpha stripped off his shirt and pants. Sam tugged weakly on Benny's shirt, pulling him up so he could press their lips together and pull on Benny's shirt. He slipped it over the Alpha's head and went to work undoing Benny's belt. He freed the belt and struggled to push down the Alpha's jeans. 

"Benny--"

"It's alright," Benny muttered, pushing up from Sam and shucking down his pants.

Sam almost immediately grabbed Benny's cock, jerking it to bring up the Alpha's knot. When it had begun to fill out in his hand and Benny began moaning in his ear, Sam grabbed the back of Benny's neck with his free hand. He pulled the Alpha's face down to his and managed to gasp out a quiet, "Come on and knot me, Alpha."

Sam was practically pouring slick by the time Benny finally lining himself up and pushing himself in. He pushed in all the way to the hilt and the two of them gasped in unison. Sam panted, releasing Benny's neck to clutch at his shoulders with both hands. 

" _Ah_...tight..." Benny moaned, breathing shakily. 

" _Fuck me_ , Alpha," Sam growled, meeting the Alpha's eyes and using his feet to press Benny deeper into him. Before Sam knew could tell was happening, Benny bore down and began thrusting erratically. Same moaned as Benny cock dragged inside of him, each thrust cooling him down slowly. Whenever Sam felt like he was going to scream from the pleasure, he pulled Benny up and kissed him hard to keep him silent. While Sam kissed Benny, he suddenly jumped and arched up into Benny's body. 

"Fuck!" 

"Found your prostate,  _mon cher_ ," Benny whispered, laughing against Sam's lips. 

Sam whimpered as Benny angled up the Omega's hips and began thrusting harder and faster. Screams of pleasure poured out of Sam, too fast for him to time so he would be able to kiss Benny. His mewls and moans were being forced out of him with every thrust from Benny.

"Shit...Benny..I'm..." Sam gasped. "Benny, I'm gonna--"

"Cum for me, Omega," Benny whispered. "Cum for me  _right now_." _  
_

Sam obeyed, arching into Benny again as he came between their stomachs. It wasn't the hardest he'd ever come in his life, but he went limp almost immediately nonetheless. Benny continued pounding into him, stuttering as he came closer to the edge as well. Sam looked up at Benny, blinking as he released his tight grip on the Alpha's shoulders. He placed his hands on Benny's face and dragged his fingers down to his chest.

" _Knot me...please..._ " Sam whispered, the backs of his eyes tingling as they shifted to a bright gold.

Benny yelled, slamming up into Sam as his knot grew and caught inside of the Omega, tying them together. The Alpha fell forward, practically crushing Sam with his weight, and breathed in Sam's scent as the burn finally vanished from his body. 

"Feel better?" Benny asked.

"Definitely," Sam muttered, his words slurred as he fell back to sleep. 

* * *

The cycle continued until about 11 pm: Sam would beg Benny to knot him, they would have sex, then fall asleep tied together until the next wave of Sam's heat hit him. Finally, with little less than an hour until Dean was supposed to get home, the two of them rolled out of bed. Benny went to shower first, passing by an obviously embarrassed Sam with full confidence and full nakedness, while Sam stripped his bedsheets that were nearly soaked through in slick, come, and sweat. He threw them to the bottom of his hamper, then buried them under his own clothes, hoping they'd mask the overpowering scent of the two of them. Next, he waited impatiently for Benny to finish showering, pacing outside the door with his towel. 

"You look stressed," Benny said as he walked out of the bathroom, scaring Sam. "Sorry I scared you."

"It-It's fine," Sam said, clutching his towel to his chest. He hadn't bothered putting on any of his clothes, knowing they'd only be covered with the scent of Benny almost immediately. "I just need to shower."

Benny stepped aside and gestured to the steaming bathroom. "All yours."

Sam shut the door and leaned against it, breathing in the moist air of the bathroom. It smelled of Dean's shampoo and bath soap everywhere, and Sam was glad. He thought he might hurl if he smelled Benny ever again so closely. Sam crossed to the bathroom small window above the toilet and opened it a little to let out some of the steam, then climbed into the shower. It was quick, only about five minutes, but he spent the majority of the time furiously scrubbing at his neck and between his legs, cleaning away the Alpha's spit and cum. He couldn't leave so much of Benny's scent on him. As his hands passed over his stomach, he felt his heart flutter. 

_Oh god, I hope not._

Sam jumped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. Just as he was leaving the bathroom, he heard the lock on the front door turning. Sam looked up to see Dean shutting the door, turned towards Sam.

"Oh hey, y-you're home early," Sam said, cursing his slight stutter. "I thought you said you'd be home by midnight."

"Business was slow today, so my boss let me take off early," Dean said, his eyebrows drawn together. His nose twitched, and Sam felt his fingertips lose feeling. "Seems as though your day was quite interesting, Sammy."

 _Of course he can tell_ , Sam thought. Nevertheless, Sam rushed forward and gripped Dean's arms. 

"Oh God, please, Dean, don't blame Benny," Sam pleaded. "Don't leave him, or anything like that. I-It was all me...I-I went into heat, a-and I practically begged him to...to--"

"Jesus, calm down, Sam," Dean said. "I'm not angry."

Sam's face twisted up in confusion as he please his brother's arms. He took a step back and whispered, "Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat it slower? Listen to me: I'm. Not. Angry," Dean said, enunciating each word. He shrugged off his jacket and walked past Sam to hang it on the coat hanger. "So you went into heat. Big deal. I should have sensed something was up when you spent all your time since you got here sleeping all day. And besides...I know what that's like, having to deal with a heat on your own. Nothing else like."

"Y-You're sure you're not upset?" Sam stuttered. 

"Hell no," Dean said, turning to face his brother. There was still a frown on his face. "Though I do have to ask, where is Benny?"

"I-In your room," Sam said. 

"And has he had the decency to make you anything to eat?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at Dean's question. "Um...no."

"Fucking bastard," Dean muttered, turning on his heel and storming through the kitchen. He turned right, and Sam heard the door slam open. Next thing Sam knew, Benny was being dragged into kitchen practically by his ear by Dean. The Omega released his Alpha and hit at his chest. 

"What the hell was--?" Benny began shouting.

"What the hell is  _wrong_ with you?" Dean asked. "You fucking knot my brother, and you don't have the decency to at least make him something to eat afterwards?" Dean hit him again.

"I was  _going_ to," Benny said. "Sorry if I'm not a huge fan of cooking while naked."

"There's nothing there that the both of us haven't seen before, you prude," Dean said, turning around and going to the stove. Sam remained where he stood, dripping water on the ground and watching the scene go on before him in wonder. He couldn't believe how calm Dean was acting about the whole "My-brother-slept-with-my-mate" situation, and he feared an oncoming shitstorm.

"You guys are both...calm about this?" Sam asked. "Dean isn't gonna try strangling you, Benny?"

"Dean's understanding when it comes to Omegas and their heats," Benny said, coming up behind Dean to lightly pinch his ass. "Same thing applies in regards to family, I guess."

Dean hit away Benny's hand as he turned on the stove. "Doesn't mean I'm still letting you fuck me while is in Sam heat," Dean said over his shoulder. "And for the love of shit, use a fucking condom. I can smell Benny all  _over_ you, Sam. You smell like a slut...no offense."

"None...taken," Sam murmured.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK WAY TOO DAMN LONG TO WRITE. HOLY FUCKING HELL, I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE FRUSTRATED BY A FANFIC IN MY LIFE. TAKE THIS PIECE OF [bread] AND GET IT OUT OF MY GOD [Spam] FACE. 
> 
> Put any prompts in the comments. I'll try to write them. If I don't, tell me.


End file.
